Changing Times
by Arty 1-17
Summary: How will the team cope with the changes (Follows Loss and Gain)
1. Default Chapter

Title:Changing Times

E-Mail:arty117@hotmail.com

Summary: How will the team cope with the changes (Follows Loss and Gain)

Spoilers:Well you would have to read Loss and Gain, and both are set around mid season four (There are way too many episodes to name without them actually becoming a fic in themselves)

Author's notes:Please r/r, only my second fic so if you can think of improvements then tell me.

**Changing Times**

Chapter 1

Several months have passed since P4X945, no one could have predicted what happened.The time seemed to have dragged on, life around the SGC would never be the same, that became obvious when he said those words_You have left your return too late, she can never go back_.The words stuck in Jacks head and he is never going to forgive himself.He shouldn't have gone back, he should have found them before anything could be done to them.He couldn't bring himself to even talk to her.

The soft padded bed was little comfort to Jack as his mind went through the events of the last few months.He simply gazed into the ceiling of his bedroom and didn't move.How could he?His best officer, his best friend has a snake in her head and he was responsible.

Nothing could change that view.

No one could change that view.

He lived everyday thinking he was to blame, that he should have done something.

But nothing could be done.

The air was cold and had a harsh snap to it.Winter was settling bringing with it a bitter cold.It was going to be cold this year, he knew it.

The phone jumped into life on the wooden bedside table, the ring tone echoing into every part of his skull.It was her.Why was she trying to talk to him, why would she want to?Not after what he it did.The ring kept on and on, burrowing more and more into his skull, not helping his already aching head.He couldn't remember a lot about last night, or the nights previous to that to be honest.

The answering machine finally whirred into action.Jacks voice was happy and bright, nothing like his mood now.The soft tone sounded and the voice that spoke was male.He knew that voice, the voice pleading with him to pick up.He knew that person.He couldn't think straight, the amount of alcohol he drunk last night he is surprised to be alive.

"Jack please pick up or I'm coming down there"

Daniel

He fumbled around under the cotton sheets disentangling his limbs from a restless sleep.He stretched out for the phone and knocked the receiver from its cradle.He yanked on the wire and sloppily placed the thing by his ear.

"What?" He said with a hoarse voice

"Jack you need to come to base, everyone's worried" his friend said with compassion.

"I can take care of myself," he said sternly

"No you can't.You drank so much last night you knocked down my door and threatened that if I didn't take you home you would put me in hospital"

Jack winced at those words.He knew he had been drunk but not that drunk.

"Sorry, okay I'll come down as soon as I can"

"Or as soon as your hangovers gone"

Jack smiled, the first time in a long time.

"Look, I need to pick up a few things from my apartment and I need to sort out with my landlord how much the door will cost.Why don't I pick up, about 2pm?"

"Yeah, sweet"

"I'll see you later then"

"See ya space monkey"

Daniel hesitated a bit before hanging up.Jack was still in the hollow shell who lay in the mess he called a bed, but if they didn't act quickly then they would loose him.

**********

Daniel drove down to his apartment watching the world go by through his windscreen.They were all in a hurry to get to the shops before the latest fad was sold out.He marched up to the second story and rattled his keys as he dug them out of his pocket, and as he promptly put them back.A large wooden panel covered the entrance to his apartment.It was easier to lift then he thought.Throwing it aside he started to rummage through the mounds of papers and books that covered every possible surface.

Picking up one of the heavy books he blew a thick layer of dust of the cover.This made him sneeze several times.Carefully opening the cover he fingered the pages lightly totally engrossed in the content.So engrossed even he didn't hear the soft footsteps entering the room.The latest occupant of the room just stood there watching this man, so totally involved in what he was doing.Leaning against the doorframe the person's jacket rustled making Daniel turn around.

"Let me guess who did this?" the person said, her soft voice was good to hear after so long away.

"Hi Sam, long time no see"

Sam just smiled that smile.Almost leaping off the doorframe she went over to her friend and held him in a tight hug.The two friends just stood like that, content in knowing that after so much they can still trust each other.

Pulling back Sam ran her hand over Daniels cropped brown hair; she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Why did it take you so long to get back?" Daniel asked

"They wanted to make sure I was physically recovered, we were recovered"

"It's been hard, on all of us.The base isn't the same without you"

"I know I've been away but I couldn't help that"

Glancing around the room Daniel took a quick glance at the chrome clock gracing his wall.The time read half twelve."Hey, how long have you been back?"

"About two hours.I came through just after you left"

"Fancy something to eat?"

"I could do with a decent meal.D'you think O'Malley's is going to let us in?"

"I hope so," he said exchanging mischievous grins

"Can I make a stop first I want to get a few things sorted out at my place"

"Sure, then after we eat, we are going to pick up Jack and get back to the SGC"

Sam closed her eyes with the realization that Jack is not the best person to tell bad news.He over-reacts to everything and she couldn't see how he would be dealing with this.She had to ask, "Jack was the one who took your door down"

"Yes" Daniel replied solemnly

She took in the warm air in Daniels apartment."Okay, lets eat.Then we go to him"

**********

The drive down to Sam's apartment was slow and not helped by the poor flow of traffic around town.The only noise made in the car came from the thumping base crawling out of the small speakers.The old car was rickety and not really road worthy, but Daniel was proud of it and wouldn't give it up for a flash new model.At least in the jeep there was padding on the seats.The covers on these looked how old they were and any padding in the cushion had disappeared years before.

The car crawled along the road at a steady pace and the world seemed to just look at the rusty and battered old thing with disgust.The trees were now bare and the branches spread like fingers over the houses ready to grasp anything that will come near it.

A long right turn made the road open up in front of them, but the car still chugged along as if it had all the time in the world.Glancing over her watch Sam could see it had taken nearly forty-five minutes to get to her house.It usually only takes half an hour even in bad traffic.

Climbing out of the car, she rattled the keys as she dug them from her soft leather jacket. Forcing them into the hole she pushed open the door to a mound of letters and bills.She scooped them up and planted them on the wooden table along with her keys.She looked around and took in what was before her.Organized chaos would be a good way to describe it.

Thick books on all kinds of physics theories, paperwork was strewn over every possible surface and a coffee mug stood proud on a stack of papers, its contents now forming there own civilization.

She smiled.

This is what she called home.

It has been nearly six months since she was last here.She always somehow managed to get the place somewhere near tidy when the rest of the team was coming round but it didn't matter.Daniel knows what her lab can be like at times and this really wouldn't be a change for him.

_'So this place is where you live'_ Jolinar thought

'Yeah, and damn proud of it too' Sam replied

# 'I do not understand how you can proud of this place'

'Well this is my home.It has my individual touch too it'

_'I still do not understand'_

'Don't worry.You'll learn to love it"

"Sam?" Daniel asked very confused

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"Why, it's funny watching", he said smiling well.He walked over, his boots clumping against the varnished floorboards.His jeans rustled as he leaned over to pick up something on the floor.An envelope had been missed.This was a pale green and looked like a child had written this letter.Sam smiled as she saw the handwriting.

"It's from my niece"

"Running a finger along the inside edge, she tore open the letter and tugged out the letter.She read it as Daniel went rummaging through all the books and papers that were lying around.There was one book though that caught his eye.Hidden away under the masses of equations and formulas was something Daniel had recommended to his team, not thinking they would take him seriously.

He picked up the glossy blue book and opened it at the marked page.She was actually quite a way into it.The small writing filled the page with ideas and theories most of the team knew were right.

"Just some light reading"

"Erich von Daniken's 'Chariot of the Gods', I didn't think you would read this"

"Well let's just say he wasn't very far from the truth"

"Come on, we need to get these papers sorted out and into your car.They needed to be back at Cheyenne two months ago"

They got down to work and the filing was done very quickly with two head working together.The back seat of the car was loaded up and then rattled into gear as it took of.Realizing they could grab a snack on the way, they made their way over to Jacks house.

**********

Jack sloppily threw on something decent to wear and started on his cupboards to try and find something to kill his headache.The asparin bottle tumbled out onto Jacks head making him swear violently.He yanked off the lid and threw two pills down his throat. Swallowing a large mouthful of water he threw himself onto the soft padding of the sofa.

He lay there for a while and then he let his eyes slip, he fell to a peaceful sleep, caught up in what was going to happen.

The next thing Jack realized he was being woken by the repeated banging on his front door.He groggily got up and slumped over to the door.Opening it he was ready to yell at Daniel for being so damn loud, but the face that greeted him made him fall right back down to reality.

"Hey Colonel" Sam said quietly

He couldn't say anything.He just stood there, gawking at her.This was it.He either told her now or he would never be able to forgive himself.Putting a hand on his head to flatten hid spiky silver hair; he brought up what strength he could.

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"For what? This, no you couldn't have done anything to stop this.I should have been more careful on the initial search, I shouldn't have been so damn bitchy with you guys.I should be the one apologizing not you"

"No, I'm your CO for gods sake, I shouldn't have split us up"

"Look this argument could go on forever but personally I'm cold guys," Daniel added

"Yeah right, come in"

Gesturing with his arms he waved in his friends and they made their way to the large sofa.Jack appeared a few minutes later with three steaming mugs of coffee.Placing the mugs down he fell into the chair opposite the two.

Nothing was said.

The phone broke the silence, clattering into life on the table.Taking his time, Jack got up and headed to the phone.Picking up the slender black receiver, he held it limply at his ear."Hello"

"Colonel O'Neill do you know where your second is because I sure as hell don't"

Looking over, to her now with a look of innocence plastered across.She knew who it was on the first tone.He just smiled and turned towards the tall black door, and continued speaking with Hammond."She's fine General"

"Well tell her that she is still military, and she is actually AWOL"

"You can pass the message on when we get up there sir"

"I will"

He hung up abruptly.When he did this he was not in a good mood.Then again he had to hand it to Sam for not following an order, maybe she's started to ease up a little with that thing in her head.

Realizing he was well over due back at the base, he decided to get the kids together and get back."Come on campers, lets get back to base"

"Yeah, Hammond wanted me to drag you back up" Daniel said "and we got a visitor on the way" looking at Sam for the last part of the sentence

"Hey Hammond isn't in a good mood with you so I would watch what you do"

"Yes sir" she said

They shared smiles.They were still making jokes about what is happening, even though this is very serious.The bond between SG-1 was unbreakable and grows stronger with every day that passes.Even in the worst situations they always managed to pull through and kill another System Lord (The tally for this keeps rising with every mission they go on).

The procession moved out the door and filed into Jacks smart new jeep.The air was still bitterly cold but the mood was much warmer.The gray-clouded skies loomed overhead, ready to shed its load at a moments notice.The time seemed to fly by on the way up the mountain, swerving around the rough corners and bounding along the straights.

Producing more identification then was truly necessary for this place.They flashed it at the patrolling guards, who promptly waved them along.The tunnel seemed to extend for an eternity, even now after being here for so long.The poor lights gave off a dull luminous glow not enough to light the tunnel properly but just enough so you can see where you're going.Parking up in the designated area, sorting out these spaces caused more trouble then Apophis in Jacks view, the tumbled out and got over to the elevator, encased in the mountain.

Striding along the corridors down to the debriefing room, a loud voice boomed out, making everyone in the corridor turn."O'Neill"

"Hey Teal'c, how's it hanging?"

The man just gave the look.He quickly walked over to the team.This was the first time in a while they had stood together, and it felt good.This was why Jack loved the team so much.They were all so unique in character, yet they all got along as if they were all exactly the same.They walked as a team, proud.

The tall metal door leading to the debriefing room was closed.

That was odd because it would only be closed if… there was a meeting.

The thought struck home in all four of them and they were all not sure what to do.

"Well kids we best let them know were here"

"Is that wise sir?"

Good old Carter, always the one to argue.

"No but it's funny"

Straightening his jacket, he rapped his knuckles on the door three times and twisted the handle slowly.Pushing open the door he walked in tall and soon slumped at the sight before him.For the first time in a long time Jack was speechless.

He had just barged in on a meeting between his very angry looking CO and several members of the Joint Chiefs with a few guys from the Pentagon, Jack guessed.And to add to all that his favorite senator was there too.

"Colonel O'Neill, better late then never" Kinsey said dryly

Jack had very little respect for the man who nearly shut them down but in front of people he knew not to argue with he had to let this one go, maybe.Clearing his throat, he tried to dig himself out of the hole.

"I'm sorry sir, but we got caught in traffic" That wouldn't wash.The roads were clear and they had made their way here in record time.The hole gets deeper.

"Well you better sit down, this is very important for all of you" He said giving the rest of the team a look to match the weather "Major Carter, I believe you know Lieutenant Colonel Tim Harris" he said gesturing across the table.

The look said it all.She really did not like this guy, sitting smugly cushioned by his rank and his superiors."Hello Sam, good to see you"

**********


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

Hammond watched this little display by Kinsey and was not impressed at how this man can be so damn childish.Kinsey sat smug in his crisp pinstripe suit and matching tie.The soft folds of the navy material contoured his body as it rested in the soft leather chair.The mans grey hair was short and proper, a true politician.

And this man, whom Major Carter knows well is sharing the same expression as his peers.His dress uniform was clean to sparkling.His badges and medals gleamed even in the artificial light.His hat was placed with precision on the desk, just to his right but with the peak facing him.He sat up straight, his posture could not have been frowned upon, but this would not help him against these people.

Sam's flicked a strand of her soft blonde hair from her face and proceeded to wipe that smug look of the faces of everyone in the room.She bowed her head and proceeded to talk turning the faces of her superiors to a look of sheer terror.

"I can now see Samantha does not like you"

Jolinar spoke much to the pleasure of her team mates.Jack smiled, he never knew his 2IC could act like this.Well he knew she probably wouldn't if that thing weren't in her head.He would never be able to get used to that.

Now Sam spoke up.

"Well Tim I see you've climbed the ladder"

He was taken aback by this.He thought this could never happen."When you are infected with a Goa'uld, nothing of the host survives" he said with a dry mouth

The eyes flashed and Jack knew what was coming next.

"We are not Goa'uld"

"Didn't know that was coming" Jack said

"Oh no" Daniel replied

"With the Tok'ra, the relationship between host and symbiote is purely symbiotic" Sam continued, feeling she had said this for the millionth time.She took a step forward and watched as everyone in the room tensed, their hands grasping the arms of the chairs with more force than necessary.There were four seats left, Sam filled one and SG-1 took her lead, flopping softly into the remaining vacancies.

"How do we know this?" Kinsey asked defensibly

"You can only have our word" Jolinar replied

The tables had turned and Jack was loving it.Sam was obviously relishing the fact that she could spook most of the Joint Chiefs, and Daniel was trying his best to hold back a smirk as well.

"Colonel O'Neill we wanted you and your team to be here when we announced this.The past few hours have been spent deliberating the fate of your team" Kinsey said harshly"This is one step too far, even by your standards"Jack didn't pay much attention to the last statement, Kinsey thought Jack's standards were pretty low anyway.

"Cut the crap, what do you want"

"We are replacing Major Carter" four pairs of eyes fired down on Kinsey, looking for a damn good reason for this "We believe she is too much of a threat to this nations security for her to be running around with something we can't explain in her head"

"And that idiot Harris is going to get my place"

"Yes.He is just as well qualified and fits the bill perfectly, in my opinion better"

"I'm sorry Sam, but when it comes down to it, I was and always will be the better" Harris said, with no sympathy what so ever.The two locked eyes and both minds immediately flicked back.

**********

It was a warm summers day in Washington and the streets were a wash with tourists sight seeing, cooing at the Lincoln Memorial and at the great Washington Monument.Sam was happy where she was, sitting in the shade of a large birch looking over some paper work.The sun beat down on those outside the shade, the heat today was high eighties.Munching on a cafeteria sandwich someone caught her eye.She smiled as she recognised the auburn hair and promptly put down the work.It could wait.

_"Sam" Tim Harris yelled out across the grass_

_"Hey Tim how you doing?"_

_"I'm fine.Hey have looked over those equations I gave you"_

_She waved the piece of paper she was reading in front of him."Hey I was thinking about them and I realised there's something not right.These figures just don't make sense"_

_"Yeah I know.To maintain a stable wormhole like this would require vast amounts of energy which, by these figures, means you would need every possible amount of energy available on this earth to power it"_

_"Well it wasn't made on this earth"_

_He laughed at the joke.He was trying to stop her pointing out the obvious but it was a habit hard to break.Another thing she did a lot was work."Hey do you fancy coming over to my place for a drink while we discuss these numbers"_

_"Yeah why not it is work"_

_"Right I'll see you at mine around eight"_

_"Sure"_

_"I'll see you later then"He got up and made his way back over to the large white wash building across the road.Sam leaned back against the tree and tilted her head in thought.She liked Tim, he had a good heart but after the incident with Jonus still only a year old, she knew it would take time to rebuild that kind of a trust in someone._

_The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and the evening passed quickly.Pulling up outside his house, she grabbed the work from the back seat and paced down the swerving path.Pinging the door bell, he quickly answered the door with a smile._

_"Hey, come in, you okay?"_

_"Yeah thanks" she looked around the house and realised immediately it was the perfect bachelor pad.The room was obviously tidied in a hurry and the door to the kitchen was suspiciously closed.Taking a seat on the long sofa she threw the books and keys on his coffee table, complete with stains._

_"Nice place" she said_

_He tried to hide his embarrassment, making Sam giggle harder.He let out a large breath and joined her on the sofa.The rest of the evening was spent deliberating over astro-physics and Einstein's laws of relativity._

Most of the evening was a blur, but Sam could remember one thing positively, she had seen his mistake and made it known to him.It was a simple calculating error, that put Sam where she is today.

**********

"No, you lied to General Edwards when you said you didn't have any help" Sam said quietly "I solved that equation which earned your promotion"

"You two are arguing over that" O'Neill questioned

"No Colonel, it's the fact that he used me to get where he is now"

"No I didn't, it was a simple mistake which I spotted and dealt with"

"The fact that I couldn't remember much of that evening works in your favour"

The two were now arguing oblivious to those around listening intently, waiting for another reason to shut this project down.

"We were both in the run for promotion and I won, deal with it"

"No you got that because of me and you can't accept that"

This was actually amusing Jack.He had never seen Sam argue so much over one little point.He was surprised Jolinar had not said anything yet, even Hammond.Jack just sat back in his chair and glanced across at Daniel.He was just sat there watching.He just gestured to Jack as if to say why bother.Settling back down he listened intently at the argument unfolding.

"Well you were drunk, of course you wouldn't remember"

"You got me drunk.How much alcohol did you have in that place?"

"As I remember you brought something as well"

"No I did not" Sam shouted.The argument was getting a little too hot.It was going to turn into a fist fight if someone didn't end it.Hammond recognised this and screamed at the two to stop it.They both reluctantly went silent and fell into the deep leather.

"Now you two have finished we can get back to the matter at hand"

"What will happen to Sam when she's not on the team?" Daniel inquired

"She will be put into isolation and the thing in her head will be studied" Kinsey said

"I will not become a specimen for your scientists" Jolinar said

"Yes you will"

"If you do not want to harm the alliance formed between us and the Tok'ra it will be wise to follow the will of Samantha Carter and Jolinar" Teal'c said bluntly.

"If you want to stay on this team I would advise you to shut up"

Jack looked at the senator in sheer amazement.Even the best marines in this place could not take down the big man and Kinsey was threatening him like he was a small child.Daniel also thought this but was less obvious about it.He emitted a small laugh and proceeded to ask "How the hell do you intend to do that one?"

Kinsey was put back.How dare anyone question him, question his authority.He was sick and tired of playing mind games with this bunch of children."Well Dr Jackson you have made up my mind on something I should have done a long time ago"

Daniel sat up straight and guilt was written across his face.He said too much and they were going to pay."Senator I'm sorry…"

"Sorry is not good enough" he said interrupting the speech "SG-1 has been the thorn in my side for a very long time and I am going to pull it out" turning to the General he continued "General Hammond I was given the authority to come here and do what was best for this complex.I now see that as removing the current SG-1 from the duty roster"

"What?!" Jack yelled.How the hell can that man do this.He has no right to tell them what to do.He was loosing his temper and he didn't care.If he was to rip out the throat of that guy here and now it may stem some of it.

"Colonel O'Neill you are to retire and live out your life away from the military" Kinsey said calmly, passing sentence on every team member "Dr Jackson you are to go on an exciting dig in Egypt for two years, Major…" He was interrupted by the flash.A sinister look spread across Sam's face and the Tok'ra within her spoke.

"You dare threaten us, we are more powerful than you can ever dream of becoming"

"And that is why I have decided to put you and your Jaffa friend into isolation.Try anything and your family will feel the consequences"

"You dare touch them and I swear you will regret it" Sam said quietly, anger flowing through every vein in her body.

"I don't think so"

Better judgement made her give in.She started rocking back and forth in the chair and glared at Harris as he smiled at her.She couldn't sit there and be mocked by an idiot who knows nothing about the project.She got up and looked at her team mates.Daniel looked like the world had collapsed in on him, he was obviously blaming himself for this which couldn't be helped.Jack looked like he was thinking up another one of his brilliant ideas, although after their encounter with the Asgard, Sam may have taken that crown.Teal'c just sat there, impassive, how he could do that was beyond her.Deep inside though he must be feeling everything she is and more.

She looked over to Hammond in a vain hope that he would do something, anything.Looking back, his eyes were soft and understanding, but they also knew nothing could stop this man.Even the President himself could not stop this.

Turning out of the room with disgust, she slammed the door shut as she left.Why, after all this, why did it have to end like this?

**********

Daniel sat in his lab looking at all the artefacts he had collected with the team.He has been able to study and experience cultures from over a two thousand years ago.He has learnt a new language married a beautiful woman.But now she was dead and all he will be doing for the rest of his life is looking at rocks for the rest of his life.Why did I said that?Why could I not keep my mouth shut?

He was angry with himself.He had made Kinsey say that, and Kinsey always kept his word.He couldn't do this, this was his fault.Grabbing a large Grecian urn they had picked up on a previous mission, he threw it across the room and watched it smash into a thousand tiny fragments on the wall.He stormed out of the lab and right into Teal'c.

He fumbled to put his glasses back on his nose and went on without saying a word.Teal'c looked at the young man and became worried for his well being.Daniel knew that it was not his fault the team were being forced to disband, and yet he still insists on blaming himself.This was one of the many human traits Teal'c could not understand.

Continuing on down the murky grey corridors to his own quarters leisurely, he knew Kinsey would act quickly.Opening the squeaky door, he was met by the soft glow of candlelight.On every surface stood a tall cream candle, and on the floor they formed a soft arch.Sitting on the soft black mat he started to focus, and soon entered Kelno'reem.

**********

Jack sat in his office throwing darts violently at the board across the room, some of them didn't connect with the board properly others did.On the final throw Jack chucked the dart so hard that the shiny metal tip went right through the soft wooden board.

He was bored and angry, never a good combination especially with Jack.Retirement.'I've already been there and bought the t-shirt, twice.I need to find something to do, Carter she should be around' he thought.

Leaping out of his chair bounded over to the door, for it to be promptly smacked in his face.Letting out a loud cry, he turned away leant on the wall. 'Who the hell is that?'

"Colonel, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Janet Fraiser asked

"Yeah I'm fine doc.What do you want?"

"I need to find Sam"

"I was going to find her myself"

"Well can anyone join in?" A male voice asked.They both looked up to see who it was, Janet didn't recognise him, but Jack did.

"Harris do you have nothing better to do?"

"Well sir, I need to find the Major so she can show me where everything is"

Jack glared at the younger man.He stood upright with his cap placed with precision on his head.The light from the neon strips outside limped past his body to show he was actually well built.He must have been damn good during training.Regaining his balance and composure, he walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes.They both had the same deep brown eyes which could lock fear into you, but there was something else there in both."Excuse me, I have to find my friend before she does something she regrets"

Harris moved out of the way slowly and Jack deliberately pushed past, Janet followed quickly, looking at this idiot before catching up to Jack.Janet saw what was in his eyes.She realised what it was as she has seen that look a thousand times before.Pushing this aside she focused on finding Sam.

**********

Hammond sat in his office, pretending to be blissfully unaware of the fact his best officers seem to be running riot around the base.Two large red leather chairs stood in front of the desk and they were occupied by Kinsey and Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels, quietly discussing how the new teams will work and who will be doing what.

Hammond was just about ready to put Kinsey in his place, but that would work to the advantage of the senator.Kinsey still had no reason to boot out Hammond, and besides he did a good job.Samuels had been roped in because apparently he was going to get a special command post on this base, monitoring the reports and progress of SG teams.Hammond knew there was no point arguing, this would happen no matter how much protesting there was.

But this happy little conversation was interrupted rudely by the blaring sirens.There was no voice over the loud speaker.Where was Simmons?Getting out of his chair he threw open the door and raced down the stairs to the control room.Several technicians were strewn across the floor and the blast doors were down.Looking at the computer Hammond could see that the Gate had been dialled.

Furiously tapping the keyboards to no avail, he smacked his balm on the desk.Simmons was coming to.Maybe he could give answers.

"Sergeant.What happened?"

"SG-1, they used the zats and dialled out.Locked out the command codes"

"General what the hell is going on?" Kinsey commanded

"I don't know?"

The room went silent and the blast doors slowly opened to reveal and empty gate room.SG-1 had dialled out and they were in more trouble now then they could ever dream of being.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

Daniel watched cautiously as the van door was thrown open.He didn't move through fear of being hit round the head again.He simply watched as a body was thrown in.The bright light from the winter sun flowed in through the open doors and was then abruptly cut off as they slammed shut.The key locked the door noisily and Daniel crawled over to discover who it was.Jack, he looked like he had been smacked across the head.There was a large gash on his forehead, just below the line of his hair.

Who the hell was trying to get rid of them?He felt the van rumble off and down the winding mountains.The van was about six foot long and four wide.At the back were two cells and he could guess who was in them.A Jaffa and a blended human would need to be kept under stiff lock and key.He clumsily got up and walked over to the back of the van, The entire van was painted black and the only light being emitted was from a tiny artificial light, emitting a pitiful glow.The cells were obviously well built, and a simple mesh covered the windows.Peering in, Daniel could tell who it was.Teal'c looked like he was doing Kelno'reem, but tight ropes binding him to the cold metal seat suggested he put up a fight.Trying desperately hard to keep his balance, he reached over and clasped the edge of the second cell and again peered through the window.He knew it was going to be Sam but he had to check.

"You took your time" she said

"Well being hit round the head isn't too good for the health

She smiled and winced as a sudden pain surged up her neck

"They used one hell of a sedative of Teal'c, he was there when I got in"

"Are you okay?"

Jolinar replied "Samantha will be fine"

"Okay well who do you think did this"

"I think you have a phrase, three guesses"

Daniel smiled.He knew it was going to be hard all round.These were changing times for all and the changes were big.Although how they were going to get round certain obstacles, he didn't know."Okay well, we know Kinsey didn't like us, maybe this is his way of getting rid of us permanently"

"Possibly, but this is too convenient for him. How would he make it seem we have disappeared?"

"The Stargate?"

Leaning back in the cell, Jolinar knew something big was going to happen.They just sat in silence as the van carried them too their fate.

**********

Hammond was furious.Why would SG-1 be stupid enough to Gate to Vorash, and leave such an obvious trail.That didn't make sense, in fact when he thought about it was sloppy.The were not the best team on roster for making silly mistakes.

"General, the President is waiting"

This was not going to go down well.Although none of it made sense to him, Kinsey was positive he knew what happened.He is convinced SG-1 has gone to the Tok'ra, and is ready to destroy the fragile alliance between them.Hammond wasn't so convinced.

Sitting down in his chair he picked up the 'Big Red Telephone', as Colonel O'Neill likes to call it.Well he had to give him full credit for accuracy and simplicity.It simply was a big, red telephone.Talking softly into the phone, Hammond explained the situation and what he was going to do.Kinsey entered followed by Harris and Samuels just as the conversation finished."Well General I hope you have a damn good explanation"

"For what?"

"How can you say that when a bunch of hoodlums are running around the galaxy"

"We don't have official confirmation that it was SG-1.We only have a few insubstantial accounts and some unrecognisable command codes"

"Well were are th…"

Sirens wailed as Davis shouted over the loudspeaker "Incoming traveller"

Running down to the control room, he could see technicians moving to fill empty computer stations monitoring closely what is happening, everything from power intake to radiation levels is being monitored, nothing is being left out."Receiving GDO, sir it's the Tok'ra"

"Get the iris open" he barked and ran down to Gate room

Scraping open, the iris revealed a sea of rippling blue.A figure leaped out, clothed in basic beige tunics.The man strolled down the ramp and looked into the eyes of Hammond.

"George, did you guys call about a half hour ago?" Jacob asked

"Someone dialled Vorash and we don't know who" Hammond replied

"It was SG-1, only he cannot accept that" Kinsey said gesturing at Hammond

"Well if it was, we would know about it"

"I take it you are Jacob Carter, and Selmak.Well they say blood is thicker that water"

Hammond looked at the man and realised he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, after the look Jolinar gave him he should have realised but no, he has to drag on the subject.Jacobs eyes flashed and Selmak spoke.

"You have no right to question me, Samantha or the Tok'ra"

"I'm not scared of you, you hide behind the face of a human while you carry out your satanic ways"

"Well that's a first", Jacob said " These guys have been called everything but never that.Look I'm not here to argue with a politician, I came to find out why our Gate was activated, and I'm getting nowhere."

"Well Jake, there is a problem"

"Let me guess who it involves"

"SG-1 apparently used the Stargate to gate to Vorash, but if they're not there then they could have gated to another world"

"No, our Gate has been quiet since you guys phoned"

"Then were are they then?" Kinsey commanded

"I don't know Senator", Hammond said "I'll arrange a search party to scout the area, Jacob you can go with them, maybe Selmak can help"Jacob nodded and ran to change into civilian clothes "Senator may I suggest you leave the base with your personal jesters" looking at the gawking Lieutenant Colonels behind him "Unless you plan to help you can stay out of our way".Turning around he started yelling orders trying to get some sort of organisation.

Kinsey was fuming.Hammond had the nerve to upstage him, well that drew the line.He left the Gate room and the complex quickly, knowing that no matter how much he tries Hammond won't find them.

**********

Jack groaned into consciousness and a very bad headache.He didn't get drunk, he would have remembered some of that.Cursing his brief amnesia he sat up and look around.He was in van, a very dark van.Even the windows on the door were dark, painted over so no-one could see in or out.There was movement from behind him, let him get close then make him squeal.So the person did get close, he placed a hand on Jacks shoulder.Bad move.Jack executed a perfect throw over the should.Moving quickly, Jack locked his arm behind his back and pulled on it tightly.

"Who do you work for and what do they want?" Jack commanded

"Jack let go of my arm!"

"Daniel?"

"Yes"

Releasing the hold he moved around and tried to shift back away from what happened.Daniel sat up and rubbed his shoulder, trying to earn more sympathy from those in the cells.He wasn't winning.Jack moved over to his friend and asked sheepishly "You okay?"

"I'll live.Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was with Fraiser trying to find Carter, we split up and I got jumped.How about you?"

"I was just walking round the base and I got jumped, I didn't see who but me and Sam have a theory" Jack gave Daniel the Is There Something Your Not Telling Me look and waited for the younger man to explain. "Oh sorry, Sam and Teal'c were jumped too, there in those two cells in the back"

Following the cue Sam shouted "Hey Colonel"

"Carter" Jack shouted back as the van ground to an abrupt halt.Jack and Daniels body flew down the van and crashed heavily the door to Teal'c's cell.This woke the huge Jaffa, who leapt from the induced slumber.Mumbling obscenities under his breathe Jack got up and listened as the doors were rattled open.Two large men filled the door, wearing nothing but black and masks, meaning they were not to be identified.

"They're awake" One of them groaned

"Good this will be more fun" The other joked

_'Well if you're gonna take us on you've got a fight on your hands'_ Jack thought

Climbing into the van they on clipped the guns from their holsters and quickly loaded them.Pointing it in the centre of Jacks head he said in a deep menacing voice "Try anything and you'll regret it"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He replied not hiding the sarcasm

"Thought so" Throwing his arm round his back he grabbed the hidden Zat and fired a shot, hitting Daniel square in the chest.He flew back into the cell again and this time landed on the door so hard it fired backwards into the knees of the otherwise engaged Jaffa.

Jack had to give up yet another battle.But these guys were more likely to get some sort of redemption, Kinsey wasn't.Nodding his head slowly and picked his friend up off the floor.Lugging him out of the door to the less than caring arms of the other man.After handing him over, Jack heard two more shots, but not in succession.He wanted to turn around but he knew what was coming next.

Closing his eyes tightly, he readied his body for the pain and the darkness.

They struck his body hard and he collapsed in a sloppy pile onto the floor.Just as he lost consciousness a cold soft drop landed calmly on his face and all around him.The first snow of the year was laying its icy grip on nature.

**********


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The massive crowd mumbled as they awaited instructions.They chatted away and fell silent as the imposing figure of Major General George Hammond entered the room.Waiting for the unnecessary coughing to subside he looked around at his troops, all patiently waiting for what would happen next.They filled the Gate room to bursting point and even the Control room had officers eagerly waiting for instructions.

Clattering his pristine shoes on the ramp, he stood looking at the Stargate at first and then turning to face the troops.He started talking quietly, worried for the fate of the team."As many of you know, SG-1 was supposed to have used the Stargate to travel to Vorash, but new information shows they did not" He paused again looking, watching the expressions change to confusion and disbelief."So I am authorizing a search party to find and rescue our missing colleagues, our missing friends"

A unanimous roar filled the Gate room, a chorus of"Yes Sir"

This place is the biggest secret in the world today, he thought, but they are proud of what this place is and they look after each other.A door slid open and Jacob nodded at Hammond, it was time.

"Alright split up into your designated teams and report to Dr Fraiser, to make this easier for her you will go numerically.She will log who you are and give you a time to report back to base.Remember people, you are not to mention the SGC to anyone other than our own, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"There will also be teams with dogs and a unit in the air.Get to it"

The buzz in the room was amazing.There was shouting and yelling for different members to get themselves with the team.Everyone filed out of the gate room and along to the infirmary.Pounding his way into the control room Hammond yelled at Davis "Sergeant, I want combat fatigues on my desk in 15 minutes"

Nodding furiously, Davis obliged and leapt from his seat.

"George, how are you going to explain using the entire resources of this base to find them to the guys in the Whitehouse" Jacob asked

"The President told me to use whatever resources I have to find them"

"Kinsey won't like that"

"I know"

Sharing a smile the old friends strolled up the stairs to the meeting room to labor over maps and charts.

**********

The floor is cold, very cold.This is not helping me think.Well if I was to open my eyes maybe I would get somewhere.God my life is screwed up.Okay opening now.Well that wasn't so bad.Where am I?_Good question_.I am not in the mood for comments by you._Sorry I was trying to help_.Alright, floor hard, cold._Stone_.What did I say?_Now is not the time to be arguing._Roof, wooden.Sit up.Bars, bad case of Déjà vu._What is this?_Where you feel like you been in the same situation twice._Oh._Where's the rest of the team?Not having a good day.Get up move, stops your ass freezing at least.

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel spoke, from where, she couldn't tell.Respond, she told herself.

"Yeah a bit cold but I'll live"

"That wasn't what I was worrying about"

"I did it again"

"Yeah"

She smiled.Obviously that must be a mastered art form.Turning full circle, she got a proper look around.In front was the door, a shadow moved informing Sam there was a guard, the other cells must be next to her own as all she could see was a lot of rock.There wasn't even a place to sleep.

"Daniel has the Colonel or Teal'c made an appearance yet?"

"Jack has but they took him somewhere.That was an hour ago at least"

"They may be trying to split us up"

"I do not think so Major Carter" Teal'cs deep voice joined in the conversation "If they were we would not all be in the same room"

"Fair point Teal'c but we have to presume this until we know otherwise" Daniel said

The door in front rattled open.Habit made them all get up.The bars were cold and harsh on the hands upon first touch.Gradually the body heat changed this.The door flew open and one of the guards from the van walked in, gun in hand.The black metal sparkled in the florescent lighting of the building, another figure came up behind him.The other guard made his presence felt.Swiftly brining up the gun he armed the gun in his right hand and fired off three shots.The first ricocheted of the wall inches away from Daniels head making him fall clumsily on his bum, the second grazed past the bars and into shoulder of Sam and the third struck Teal'c in the leg just above his left knee.He fell to the floor awkwardly and hard, he let out a muted cry as his large frame crashed top the cold hard, floor.

"Next time I won't play"

Grasping her shoulder blood poured from the wound, Sam leaned on the wall and tried not to fall over.Her hands were covered in blood and this was now running like rain drops down the wall and forming a pool at the bottom.The bullet must have caught a vein, the only reason it could be bleeding so much.Realizing there was nothing she could do she allowed Jolinar to take over and at least try and heal some of the damage.

Daniel was shaken, he fell over without knowing.He was half way between shock and reality.His mind raced thinking, thanking his luck the bullet missed.Finally getting back to now, he got up slowly.They were still at the door, smiling at their work.Turning their backs the threw a body into the room and slammed shut the door.Jack groaned hard.

"Jack, you okay?" Daniel asked

"Err, no" Jack replied "I may have a couple of broken ribs.How about you?"

"A little shaken but go see how Sam and Teal'c are, I can't see them like this"

Jack sat up and looked at the cells.They were quite small and lined up in a row along the back wall.The only light came from the strip lighting above his head.Looking in the cells either side of Daniel was a hell of a lot of blood.

"Carter you okay" he asked scuttling across the floor to her cell

"She will be fine if I have time to heal her" Jolinar replied

Jack winced.He was not going to let a snake head get them out of this one.He opened his mouth and started talking before his brain clicked into gear "Look I didn't ask you, I asked Sam okay so you just stay out of it"

The look on her face was cold and angry.Jack had no right to say that, even now.

"Will you stop it" Sam shouted "Look, you can't change what has happened, so get used to it"

"What do you mean get used to it, even if we do get out of this, that's a big 'if' by the way Carter, the Tok'ra won't let you stay with us"

"Yes they will" Jolinar replied "I have convinced them that if there is a human in the ranks of the Tok'ra then why not let a Tok'ra mix with the humans.Besides Samantha is a valuable part of your team and to the SGC.They will not be able to find anyone to match her"

"Not even this Harris guy"

"Harris is an idiot who puts power before knowledge.But if he had not got that promotion four and a half years ago then Sam would not be here now"

Jack reluctantly backed down from the argument for now._Sam was not the same person now, she never will_, He thought _I can't accept it, I won't._

"Go to Teal'c" Jolinar said

Nodding quickly he pulled himself up.Holding he arm tight to his chest he dragged himself over to the other cell.There was not as much blood this time, the majority of it had been stemmed by a make shift towel, or the green SGC jacket that Teal'c had been wearing.

"Teal'c, how's the leg?"

"I will be fine O'Neill, if I enter my self into Kelno'reem my symbiote will heal me"

"Alright you do that"

The big man sat up straight and closed his eyes, watching his breathing slow down and see him become completely detached from the world around.Jack remember when he had to do this.He never usually believed in out of body experiences before, but this was an exception.Machello's body switch device had changed around Teal'c and himself for a short time.This ended with Daniel in Machello's body, Machello in Daniels body, Teal'c and himself playing "musical chairs" as Carter put it.He smiled at the thought, somehow he had ended up in Daniel and Daniel ended up in Jack.The young archaeologist had been through a lot but being switched around like that must have been funny.

"Daniel you better"

"Yeah, thanks"

Jack sat down, he knew it was going to be a while before they came back.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah they just wanted to rough me up, nothing to bad"

"So they didn't do a proper interrogation? No 'who you working for' stuff?"

"No"

The room went silent.There was not a lot to talk about at the moment the only thing to concentrate on now is finding a way of getting out of this place and back to the SGC.

**********

The woods were bursting with activity as every member of the SGC bound through the woods surrounding the mountain.Hammond looked up to the gray cloudy sky.It was about to snow but they needed every possible second to try and locate SG-1.

The video surveillance had got them no where, the cameras that would have picked up anything were conveniently under servicing.The trees swayed in the wind as if dancing to there personal song.The dogs barked loudly, sniffing when they wanted and tugging the handler along when it found something.

"General" came the cry of an airman

Locating quickly where the source of the summon, he trotted over to a road side.He didn't like this, they were not under enough cover.The trees above were strangling the light as it filtered through the wooden mesh the spindly branches had created.Adding to this was the lack of light in the first place.The cloud filled sky muted the suns rays pouring onto the earth below, the first traces of snow floured the ground.Trudging through the trees Hammond walked over to a road.The gray concrete wound it's way down the side of the mountain and into the dense woodland below, before re-emerging in the heart of the sleepy town which rested below.Scarring the concrete were two deep black marks, obviously where someone wanted to get away in as hurry.

Reading the situation Hammond barked " Get a team and follow this road.I want you to check every square inch of woodland along here until we find them"

Nodding furiously the Sergeant signaled for the group behind him to follow and the jogged the first few meters briskly then stopped.Taking a more cautious approach they held there guns at the ready and made a large line across the road.Hammond had a strange feeling about this place, he had a gut feeling which was playing with him.Something didn't feel right.Yanking the radio that was clipped to his left shoulder, he calmly called for Jacob and a small group to locate his position and join in the search.

On the other end Jacob happily obliged.Making the hand signals more elaborate then necessary he waved together about ten men.Commanding the rest to keep the search going on this end, he started over to Hammond's position.

Jacob didn't know what to expect.Over his short time with the Tok'ra a lot can happen and it always does.Expect the unexpected, a great philosopher once said, and in this job you have to live by that rule twenty-four seven.His mind was wandering away,Selmak tried some form of reason.

_"I am sure Samantha can take care of herself"_

'I know she can but that can't stop her old man worrying'

_"Jacob, we need to concentrate on finding her, for our sake as much as hers"_

'You think my kid will squeal to those guys, well that'll never happen'

_"How can you be so sure Jacob?"_

'One: she knows what will happen to us if she does and two: you're neglecting the fact that Jolinar can help her as well'

_"I hope you are right"_

'So do I'

**********

Jack was now officially bored.Staring at the wall for the past half hour was not his idea of fun.Fishing was more fun, at least you get something out of it.Maybe even dinner.Picking up a stone from the floor he started throwing it up and down in his hand.Then he stopped as an idea came to him, caressing the stone as he turned it slowly in his hands, he took aim and launched the stone into the center the glass panel in the door.It successfully smashed the glass into a thousand tiny fragments as it rained down onto the floor.

A smile eased it's away across Jacks lips as the pair of idiots outside jumped with fright.They looked at each other searching for answers but not finding any.A third man appeared, one of the guys from the van Jack noted absently.He was obviously fuming with rage at what had happened.A rattle of keys made everyone in the room wary.The door flew open, almost of it's hinges as the burly guy from the van appeared.

"Hi" Jack said

The mans face was red with anger. "You wanna play" he said menacingly "Then come join in the game", an evil smile spread across his face and a gun emerged from his side.The sound of the bullets rang out in the hollow room, making a deathly echo.The room ringed as the noise disappeared.

And then quiet.Nothing moved.

Turning away from the room, the van guy left four bodies slumped on the floor, engulfed in their own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

An unearthly clap filled the woods surrounding the search teams.The few remaining birds fluttered out of the trees and make a quick escape.The sound of gun fire made everyone wary. The only light being produced now came from the glare of the rising moon.Darkness had surrounded the teams faster then they thought.The night sky was lit by a thousand tiny stars.Hammond didn't know how far from the mountain they were but they had covered a lot of ground in the few precious hours they had.He assumed they were at the base of the mountain, but then a sound he didn't want to hear.Sharp gun fire was always the sign of an execution, a mauling.

He looked over to find Jacob.His friend had disappeared into the mass of trunks and branches.Yelling at an airman to follow, and telling the rest to head back to base, Hammond trudged through trying to expel the fears which are all to present in his mind.

Branches snapped under foot and leaves rustled as the group waded through the woodland waste.A large wooden shed spilled candle light onto the ground below.Gesturing wildly the team crouched down waiting, assessing the dangers.Voices could be heard in the abode, they were arguing.Watching the shadows move like mad marionettes, Hammond tried hard to decipher the conversation.

The door burst open and a figure ran out.Two more men, sprinted through the doors.They wore black, even in the lack of light that much was clear.They threw on masks and started after the figure.

This had to be a lead.

The men followed closely, trying to keep up without being spotted.But they were fast.Every minute passed and they were gaining more of a lead over the trailing group.Hammond puffed hard and came to an abrupt stop.Every ounce of air around him disappeared into his lungs, command had taken away his stamina.Thirty years ago he could have out run the best athletes.Moving slowly he realised he was further behind them than he thought.Their front man was at least a hundred yards ahead of him, so there was no telling where the first person was.

The group moved on unaware of the lagging General.A sudden flurry of gun fire made all parties fall to the ground.The musk earth filtered up Hammonds nose, the smell of decaying wood made him nauseous for a second, but that quickly subsided.

A large expanse of dark filled a hole in the woods ahead.Under the spindly roots of a dying oak, a large hole seemed to have been crudely dug out.This was it.

Another burst of silenced machines gun fire, echoed around them.The sounds after that were not of this earth.A rippling sound filled the air, then as it connected a eerie noise engulfed the target.Another three shots were fired as the shooter moved around.The gun fire came from the hole, but he was hit, and the last three hit the men running towards the secret complex.

Jacob moved towards Hammond cautiously, watching the four bodies lying like corpses on the woodland floor."George, you okay?"

Relieved at who it was he replied, "I'll be fine Jacob"

"I think we have a winner"

"Don't get your hopes up Jake"

Watching his expression change, with the last statement.The realization hit him hard.Jacob was not ready to admit it, but something could have happened or this could be a massive goose chase.Neither appealed to either man.

The small party regrouped quickly and lurched forward towards the opening.Guns armed and ready they stormed the place, running as fast and as hard as they could, the team moved quickly into the heart of the compound.Scanning the area quickly, the luminous lights cast a harsh light onto the rescuers.Each room was checked thoroughly, they was no resistance from those they found.Corralled like sheep andthen herded down the corridor, the few occupants were thrown on the floor.The door slammed shut behind them.Hammond stood and watched the men.They all looked trained bySpecial Ops, showing no fear, saying nothing.

"Now I believe you have some people that belong to us"

"The great SG-1" a brave voice said.A tall well built man stood up and smiled at Hammond "General they were a waste of time to you and your operation.I was quite rightly put on that program for it's benefit"

Lieutenant Colonel Tim Harris stood in front of a seething Hammond.Fuming with rage Hammond walked over too him and grabbed his crisp ironed shirt.He threw the man hard against the wall and held him there, his feet unable to touch the floor.

"George, put him down" Jacob yelled

"Where are my team?" Hammond said slowly, emphasizing every word with the pure hatred raging in him.

"I, I don't know" Harris slurred "I've only just got here"

"There dead" another voice said, calmly.

Hammond tightened his already vice like grip on Harris' shirt.

Harris looked completely stunned, and heart broken at the same time.

Jacobs heart started pounding wildly in his chest._'This can't be happening'_ he thought.Selmak took over and tried to get somewhere."Where are they?"

This shook the man, he tried to hide his fear but his eyes showed how terrified he was."They're in the holding cells" he said quietly.

Turning out of the room Selmak ran as fast as possible to the cells.While in the room the imposing figure of Hammond drilled down into the heart of Harris.Tired of wasting time he threw him on the floor and ran out after Jacob.

Harris righted himself on the floor and tried to take in what was happening._'How can I loose her, I wanted so much but now…'_ he trailed off his thought and started quietly sobbing in the corner.

**********

The huge metal door was partially opened as Jacob reached it.His heart racing, having an undeclared race with his mind, their minds.

_"Jacob, you must stay calm"_

"I can't something may have happened"

_"And if so we must concentrate on trying to help them.Did you find it?"_

"Yes"

_"We may need it now concentrate"_

Pushing the sturdy metal door aside, he froze as the shock consumed his body, his every nerve and muscle went limp, numb.A sharp cold shock burst up his spine.Disoriented he looked away feeling for the wall, or something to lean against, his breathing becoming heavy. "Hyperventilating won't help Jake, get a grip" his mind screamed _"Jacob use it"_

"Jacob are you okay"Hammond asked before looking at the carnage in the room before him.The blood covered practically every inch of space.It seeped through the thin bars and a hollow drip echoed around the room as it poured down the small grids either side of the door.Whatever color was in Hammonds cheeks disappeared instantly.

Jacob took in a huge breathe and waded through the shallow pool of blood.He clipped something off his beltand slipped it onto his right hand.Roughly oval in shape a soft orange glow came from the core, lined by a coffee colored rim.

Selmak took over.

Approaching the first body, a male, for some reason not in the cells.Pulling over, Jacks eyes stared deep into his, a brief second of realization, and despair flickered across.A gargled sound blurted out of his mouth, a incomprehensible noise."Colonel O'Neill try not to move".Bringing his hand over the deep red hole just above the heart, Selmak concentrated and the soft glow of the healing device turned into an amazing florescent glow.The hole started closing, healing in record time.Inhaling strangled breathes, Jack leaned against the wall "Help them" he said weakly, his words no more than a whisper.

Pulling out a handgun, Selmak shot of the lock to the middle cell, just behind Jack.Jacob could not sense a Goa'uld presence, so guessed correctly that It was Daniel Jackson.His body lay dead on the floor, the bullet had hit the mark.His auburn hair lay ragged in the blood around him, his clothes soaked.Turning him onto his back, Selmak used the healing device again.As the seconds ticked by, Jacob wondered if he had reached Daniel in time to save him, but as his chest rose slowly, Daniel had confirmed rejoining the living.

"Jacob Carter", a deep strained voice called.

Selmak looked around to see Teal'c leaning heavily against the bars.Two bullet holes were obvious to be seen.One in the leg, not quite healed from before, and a second entry hole in the chest. "Teal'c are you okay?"

"My larva will heal my wounds"he replied bluntly

"Sam?" he asked vainly

"In the next cell"

Rotating around to the next cell he again shot off the lock, and froze.Smeared blood covered one of the walls, the blood on the floor still warm.She lay still on the floor, her soft cream shirt now stained a ghastly shade of red.Putting down the healing device, he placed her head gently in her arms and flicked a lock of bloodstained hair from her face.Hammond made him turn around, desperately searching.Then remembering.

Snatching the device off the floor he shoved it onto his hand, praying Jolinar had done enough to keep her alive.The glow flowed over her body, jolting at the sudden burst of energy overwhelming every nerve in her body.Minutes passed by as Jacob tried whatever he could to keep her alive.

The device shut down slowly and body laid still."It hadn't worked, surely there should be some movement, a single breathe" Jacob muttered quietly, softly.He couldn't help but look around in vain for some form of help.Getting none, Jacob pulled her limp body close as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Jake"Hammond said softly

Jack shuffled around, trying to stay upright as best he can.Teal'c was now out of the cells and Daniel was semi-conscious in his arms.Dragging his feet noisily Jack stumbled into the cell, and fell over as soon as he saw.He slumped into a heap on the floor "How?"On the floor, lying in her fathers arms was Jacks second, Jacks friend.

"Lets get her out of here at least" Hammond said firm but compassionate.Hammond gazed upon Sam, a damn good officer even though she did tend to go on when no one cared.Jacob still held her tight, inconsolable.He hadn't seen him like this since the accident all those years ago. "Sergeant, radio the SGC.Get some trucks and Dr Fraiser here now"

Jack raised his hands and rubbed them across his face, not caring about the red smear across his rough cheeks."Jacob come on" he said, his voice shaky.He sniffed and clambered over to Jacob.Kneeling next to him, he put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Please"

"I can't explain this, not again" he choked

"No, but we can help" Jack replied, his eyes flickered, unsure on what to do.He was heart broken, he yearned to scream out how he felt for her, or just to let go.Take out his frustrations on something, someone.Harris.The penny dropped.This was a set up to get SG-1 out of the picture, we were the only reason Kinsey didn't shut us down last time.Rage filled every nerve his fingertips yearned to grasps Harris' spindly neck and tighten.

"Kinsey" Jack said quietly, his every word seething with fury

"Colonel?" Hammond inquired

"This is all too convenient General.Kinsey tries to split us up but when we don't come quietly he gets his goons to take us out" 

"That would explain why Harris is here" Hammond said quietly.

"What, that little son of a bitch is here" Jack shouted

"Colonel now is not the time to be making accusation" Hammond bellowed

Knowing when his General meant business, Jack backed down but made a mental note to kick the shit out of Harris when he next saw him.

A mumbled message into the Generals ear confirmed the trucks were here.The first group of prisoners were already being escorted out, while the soldiers split themselves up between two of the vans.They trundled off happily into the night, and the few remaining soldiers settled themselves in the back of the third van.Two medics carried a Daniel out on a stretcher and hurriedly placed him in.A shocked Dr Fraiser followed after a few minutes, guiding Jack and Teal'c out.Hammond and Jacob were last out, Sam wrapped tightly in the woolen gray medical blanket.

They climbed in and the back flap was banged shut. Jacob felt a twinge as the van jerked off.This confused him at first, but after it happened again he look down at Sam's face."What the hell…"The single gargled noise that came from Sam's mouth made like music.A muffled breathe followed and shuffling.He looked up around, every one had noticed."Doc come here"

Two steps ahead Janet was already over checking for the basics.Pulse; weak but there, breathing; erratic."Oh my god…this is impossible"

"She wouldn't give up" Daniel stuttered "I knew she wouldn't"

Jack smiled and shifted.Teal'c was even close to breaking a small smile.Hammond just looked in sheer amazement."Come on Sam wake up" he said then shouting "Come on Major wake up"

"Sam, Sam.Come on kid" Jacob soothed

"Lets just get back to the SGC and see what happen from there" Janet warned

With a unilateral agreement from all, they sat back watching her every minute movement.Every twitch every breathe.She could do nothing without them knowing.The van ground to a halt in the long dark tunnel and the medics were quick to start unloading the last van.Daniel was still hazy from the healing device and Jack wasn't right on his feet either, he simply watched as Janet directed the swarm around him, sending them all on their way.

**********

There will be more but I need to know do you want me to continue with the theme I've set up from the stories I've done. Opinions and pointers to arty117@hotmail.com.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The SGC suddenly became a hive of activity.The holding cells quickly filled with the bodies of those from the bunker.Jack sat patiently in the med bay watching the nurses rush around, tending Teal'cs wounds gently and making sure the sedated Daniel is out of it, Justin case.He looked down on his hands his clothes, all stained in drying blood.

_"The one day I decide to wear my good pants"_ he thought

He jumped off the bed and landed clumsily on his ankle.He looked down and pulled a disgruntled look, knowing that won't do anything.Concentrating more on his ankle than on where he was going, he ran straight into the path of a busy looking nurse. "Colonel O'Neill, I think you should sit down and wait for Dr Fraiser to see you", frustrated at the Colonel suddenly becoming impatient.

"Fraiser said she couldn't see anything wrong with me" he pleaded

"I still think you should wait sir"

"I only want to hit the showers, I'll be back in no time"

"Colonel…"

"Its all right Kate" Janet interrupted "The healing device healed him properly, he can go" she informed the young nurse

Backing down reluctantly, she went on with her business.Jack smiled with his best "So there" smile, earning him a dirty scowl."So Doc how is she?"

"It's hard to tell" she said concern laced into her voice "I don't know how long she will be out for, all we can do is monitor her condition carefully" Pausing for a short time, she then continued "Actually Colonel you may be able to shed some light on the other bullet in her shoulder"

"Yeah, that guy did that too, also put that one in Teal'cs leg" He said reluctantly, wishing he could have done something else

"Thanks Colonel, you can go get cleaned up, have a good nights rest"

Jack nodded and backed up slowly, he turned and headed for the locker room.His walk down the gunmetal gray corridors was interrupted several times by surprised faces, concerned faces.All asking how he was whether she will be alright.Jack got bored of this after the tenth time.All he wanted was rest, sweet comforting sleep.A very loud yawn made the next person forget their question, knowing better than to anger a tired Colonel.

Jack fumbled at the door to the door to his quarters and made the basket ball hoop rattled noisily.The bright orange ball rested softly on the desk, looking tidier than usual.This was only because everything had been shoved into the nearest (and emptiest) drawer.He fell onto his bed ready to fall asleep there and then, but the stench of dried blood filtered up his nose while his stomach reminded him loudly of his lack of food.Arranging his time he knew want he had to do "Showers, mess hall, bed"

He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the showers.He jumped in and allowed the warmth of the shower create a protective barrier around his tired body, protecting him from more prodding questions by other officers.Quickly drying and changing into the military fatigues, he grabbed a sandwich from the mess hall with a cool bottle of water.Throwing them back on his way, he again proceeded to fall face first into the cushion of the pillow.

Eyes feel heavy, _close them.Now grab the blanket, wrap it around you.Soft, safe warm _his mind soothed.Sleep enveloped Jacks body as his mind drifted into his dreams.

**********

"Jack…Jack!"

Jack grunted as he lashed out at the innocent alarm clock sitting on the bed side table.A prompt smash and a satisfied grunt later, Jack rolled over and started back into his happy carefree dreamland.

"Jack…WAKE UP!" someone yelled

Snorting with half an effort, Jack rolled over on the soft warm mattress, a fuzzy body standing in his line of vision.His mouth tasted dry, like he has something spicy the night before.Recalling what he had, he realized he must have subtle words with the chef.

"I believe this method to be ineffective" a deep calm voice stated

The next thing Jack knew he was on the floor, no longer wrapped in the comforts of the soothing blanket, but dumped on the freezing merciless floor, letting out an involuntary yelp as the cold grabbed at his skin, teasing every nerve in his body.He scrambled up and looked at the assailants.Daniel simply smirked and Teal'c was impassive as ever.

"Do you mind?" he asked bitterly

"No" Teal'c replied simply

"What time is it?" He asked, shoving on a shirt over his rumpled black t-shirt.

"1 o'clock…" Jack looked bemused ready to take his head of for waking him this early, then Daniel finished the sentence "In the afternoon"

"Wha?!" Jack gargled

"Yeah" Daniel said sheepishly "I've not been awake too long either"

"I've never slept in this late" Jack said to no in particular

"Well lets go see Janet, find out some more info"

Jack nodded, following his team mate out the door.

"Teal'c" he said "Do you mind not doing that again"

"It was necessary to wake you properly"

"Yeah, well don't okay"

"Very well"

"Good"

"If it not required" he finished leaving a dumbstruck colonel in his wake.Unsure as to whether the big man was going to make good on what he said, Jack put it aside and ran to catch up with the pair pacing faster than needed down the corridor.

**********

The mountain was calm and watched on blissfully as small flakes landed around it.They fell slowly, landing with precision over everything natural or manufactured.They fall together now, landing , creating soft little mounds of themselves.Each mound grew bigger like a flower in spring, they fell as groups.They soon blanketed the landscape in the crisp whiteness they brought, but they kept on coming, not content in what they have already done.They come down without mercy on the helpless soldiers, each one trying to find some shelter from the snow pouring down around them.

**********

Hammond hated talking to business over the phone.It was less formal, and seen to be more urgent if a quick phone call was all that informed the most powerful man in the world about the good senators work.Although really, they have nothing on Kinsey, who just happened to leave the country this morning for a family vacation.This was all too convenient in Hammonds eyes and with him gone they had no one to point the finger at.Only Harris could tell them what was going on but had clammed up, not talking to anyone and not even eating.He'd never seen anyone react like that.

Holding the telephone close to his ear, Hammond waited patiently for the man on the other end to pick up.A female voice answered informing the General that the President is in a serious meeting with several world leaders and so is unable to come to the phone._"Typical"_ Hammond thought thanking the young woman as pleasantly as he could.

He hung up and looked around at the furnishings in his office.Two big chairs sat in front of him, covered in deepgreen leather, lined with oak decorations.The big mahogany desk sat with pencils and paper neatly to one side and a flower brought back by one of the teams several months ago, flowering beautifully.The bright purple bounced the light off the desk, following a neat line to the gray door.

Three short raps on the door signaled someone was outside.Answering with a sharp "Enter" the door was pushed open and a tired looking Jacob carter walked in.Hammond smiled at his old friend and signaled for him to sit down."How are you Jake?"

"Tired, confused, worried.And that's just the start of it"

"We're all worried about her Jake"

"I know but I just feel really guilty that I'm not doing anything"

"Actually I was just going to interrogate Harris over his involvement"

Jacob smiled dryly and followed Hammond out of the doors. The trek to the holding cells was slow and Hammond wondered why he had agreed to put them this far away from his office.Then he remembered.He put them there because if they were going to be holding violent aliens he didn't want to be around when they were not in a very good mood.There was also the issue of security around the Commander in Chief of Stargate Command.

The soldiers snapped to attention when they saw Hammond and quickly opened the doors, allowing him in to Harris' cell.The armed guard flanked Hammond constantly, watching intently on the moves of the other inmates.Harris stood knowing why Hammond was there."I won't talk General" he said his voice dry, hoarse.

"Well you better had son, or else your career with the air force is over"

"I won't talk" he repeated

Jacob walked up to him and bowed his head.Selmak took over and scared the man so much his face turned an unearthly white.He staggered back into the table and chairs in the middle of the room."If you will not talk to General Hammond, then maybe you will talk to me" he said slowly, making sure Harris understood the intent behind every word.

Harris did but he stupidly refused to budge on his convictions.Harris swore to Kinsey that he will sacrifice his career to protect him, and that is what he will do."I am not talking to a Goa'uld, a general or anyone.You can Court Martial me for all I care"

"Fine you ruin your career, your life, because when I get a hold of you I will not hold back, do you understand.You will never be able to work in again in your life." Hammond said loving the mans face change with every word.

"Fine" Harris stuttered "But let me ask one question" he said bravely

Intrigued Hammond nodded

"How is she?"

"Major Carter?" he asked, Harris nodded "She's in a serious condition but I think she will pull through" he replied.Harris flickered, wavered from his military bravado and showed some form of humanity.He looked truly sorry for what had happened.

This sudden show remorse intrigued Hammond although he was reluctant to pursueit at this time.Maybe a little persuasion from the Major will help him see the error of his ways.Hammond left the man standing, shaking at the realisation of what he had done.

"George" Jacob called

Hammond looked at his friend and they both knew what was to be done if they wanted to take down Kinsey.The good Senator has covered his tracks so far but with a bit of deceit they could be uncovered for the President to see.

"Jacob get down to the infirmary, see how she is" Hammond said calmly "She will want you there when she wakes up"

"Alright but I want you to not do anything else to him until…"Jacob didn't finish the sentence.He didn't want to say something in case Irony decides to pay them a visit.

Hammond nodded and the two went their separate ways.

**********

Daniel looked around his 'second home' and tried to find at least one nurse who wasn't actually doing anything.Daniel was on first name terms with all the young nurses, and could name all of them as well.He smiled as he saw Debs and she returned the grin.They walked towards each other and she knew what he was going to ask "Dr Fraiser will be around in a minute and Major Carter is fine"

"How…" Daniel began to ask

"Did I know?SG-1 seems to live down here for one reason or another" she said trying to hold back a small giggle "Your always asking after each other, you take are of each other" she finished with a raised eyebrow, prompting one from Teal'c too.

"Are we really that predicable?" Jack asked, surprised at the youngsters confidence

"If you really want answers Colonel, ask me" Janet interrupted

"Hi Doc!" Jack said cheerily, masking the underlying concern

"Do want to see her?"

"That is why we are here Doctor" Teal'c stated

Janet smiled and proceeded to walk into one of the personal Med rooms.They used this room when Apophis was found, and promptly died.Jack knew it gave off bad vibes but never voiced his insignificant worry.

Sam lay on the bed with the monitors around her, off in the hazy world induced by the sedatives and painkillers running through her blood stream.The team filed around her and looked on.She looked peaceful, no pain, no worries.Only caught up in the dreams that filled her mind, their minds.Jack winced, he couldn't get used to this no matter how hard he tried.Sam would not be the same person, it may look like it, but inside there will always be something else.A voice, an argument, a smug know-it-all who is nothing more than a snake.Jack tried not to think like this, but that has been all that was on his mind for the past three and a half months.

Big changes were defiantly just around the corner.


End file.
